


insomnia

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [7]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy, Crying, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad, minhyuk baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: minhyuk and bin share a room in the new dorm, bin doesn't know minhyuk can't sleep alone.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	insomnia

when they picked sticks for rooms, bin didn't want to be paired with minhyuk. not because he doesn't like the younger, he just wanted eunwoo to still be his roomate, and to be honest, minhyuk wanted to stay with sanha. but you don't always get what you want. 

as bin and minhyuk dragged their stuff to their rooms, it was awkwardly silent. they were both disappointed with leaving their former roomates, and somehow, myungjun and jinwoo stayed roommates. eunwoo and sanha seemed excited, so they couldn't dare ask to switch. 

it wasn't until night that anything really bad happened. bin was half asleep and minhyuk was staring at the ceiling. minhyuk can't sleep without someone in bed with him. that's why minhyuk's bed was always made, because he slept with sanha. he couldn't go barge into sanha and eunwoo's room. so he burried his face in his pillow and tried to sleep, bin was just a bed over, but minhyuk couldn't sleep. 

frustrated with himself, he started crying into his pillow, whimpers muffled by the pillow, he was trying his best not to wake bin, but deep down, he wanted the elder to wake up and comfort him. 

after one extremely loud whimper, bin's eyes opened. he didn't know where the sound was coming from until he glanced over to minhyuk's bed. he slowly got out of his own bed, and crouched down next to minhyuk's bed. "minhyuk, baby, can you look at me please?" he whispered, startling the younger. minhyuk cursed under his breath, he woke up bin. when he looked at bin, the elder's heart shattered. "what's wrong baby?"bin asked, moving minhyuk's hair off of his wet face. "nothing, binnie-hyung, go b-back to bed." minhyuk's voice cracked, his eyes filling with more tears. "can you not sleep baby?" bin asked, hurt that minhyuk wanted him to go back to bed, as if he didn't care about the younger. minhyuk nodded, not trusting his voice. 

"why didn't you wake me up?" bin asked, his eyes never losing the younger's. "d-didn't w-wa-want you t-t-to be ma-mad." minhyuk whispered betweent sobs. "oh baby, i would never be mad at you. i'm going to get a towel to wash your face, and a glass of water, i'll be right back." bin said kissing minhyuk's forehead before standing up to his full height. 

bin wasn't expecting to see myungjun and jinwoo watching netflix when he went downstairs. "bin-yah, why aren't you asleep?" jinwoo asked standing up and walking over too the boy. "minhyuk couldn't sleep, but he didn't wake me up cause he was worried i'd be mad, he's a crying mess so i'm getting him a towel and some water." bin explained sadly as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "do you need help?" jinwoo asked worried for the younger. "i've got this, don't worry hyung." bin said as he ran water and filled the glass. "goodnight hyungs, make sure to sleep." bin whispered going back upstairs. 

bin shut the door before turning on the lamp by his bed and helping minhyuk sit up. "baby, i'm going to straddle you so i can wipe your face, okay?" bin said quietly. minhyuk nodded. the elder got into position and grabbed the towel, he started to gently wipe the younger's tears. "let me know if i'm pushing to hard please." bin said, his eyes focused on making sure minhyuk's face was dry. "okay binnie." minhyuk said quietly, his hands shaking as he played with his fingers. "all dry." bin smiled, quickly kissing minhyuk's cheek. "did you finish your water baby boy?" he asked looking in minhyuk's eyes. the younger nodded.

"i'm going to move you to my bed baby, i know you're limbs go numb when you cry." bin smiled as he moved his position so he could carry the younger better. minhyuk nodded, as bin picked him up bridal style. bin sat down on his bed, gently moving minhyuk so he was under the blankets against bin's chest. "baby boy, you can always come get me. no matter what, you can always come get me. understand?" bin asked softly, his hands gently resting against minhyuk's torso. "yes binnie." minhyuk mumbled. "okay baby boy, i'm gonna turn off the light. let me know if you're uncomfortable." the elder said laying flat on his back while turning off the light. within minutes the duo were asleep, minhyuk's head hidden in the crook of bin's neck. 

the following morning myungjun slowly opened their door, taking a picture of the scene. minhyuk was holding on to bin like a koala and bin had his arms wrapped around minhyuk. he grabbed the glass by minhyuks bed, silently taking of the sheets and pillow cover, before leaving the room and putting the sheets and case in the laundry basket. 

at breakfast, eunwoo finnally asked the question. "where are bin and minhyuk?" myungjun and jinwoo looked at each other. "they had a rough night, we're letting them sleep in as much as they need. " myungjun explained, pouring eunwoo a coffee. "what happened?" sanha asked. "you didn't tell anyone that minhyuk can't sleep alone, and apparently minhyuk didn't want to wake bin up, but he woke up anyway and minhyuk was crying, it was a big mess." jinwoo explained taking a long sip from his coffee. "are you kidding? minhyuk-hyung told me that he told you guys." sanha sighed shaking his head. "well don't be to mad at him ddana. he was probaly embarrassed. " eunwoo said. 

back in the duo's room, bin had woken up. he was rubbing circles on minhyuk's lower back. "binnie~~" minhyuk mumbled into bin's neck. "mhm?" he smiled. "what would you say if i asked you to be my boyfriend?" he said, burrowing further into the elders neck. "i would say yes, baby boy." bin smiled widely. "why do you ask?" he teased. "will you?" minhyuk asked raising his head slowly. "of course i would baby boy." bin smiled, kissing minhyuk softly. 

myungjun opened the door. "the rest of us are going shopping, have fun." he said waving before slamming the door. 

after the duo were sure the other members had left, minhyuk leaned into bin. "so if i'm baby boy, does that mean you're.... _daddy?_ " 


End file.
